


Exploring Your Body And Making A Map In My Head.

by BrokenButLoving



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenButLoving/pseuds/BrokenButLoving





	Exploring Your Body And Making A Map In My Head.

Harry and Louis were at their flat, it had been their first day of just the two of them in weeks because of all the things they had to do to get ready for their tour.

It was about 5pm and it was storming. Harry was sitting on his and Louis’ bed in just his sweatpants using his phone, Louis had just gotten out of the shower and was getting dressed.

Louis decided to copy Harrys’ clothing choices so he just slipped on some boxers and sweatpants but added his grey beanie.

Louis slipped onto the bed sideways and lied down on his stomach with his head on Harrys’ toned abs. One of Harrys’ hands instinctively found its way to Louis’ head to card its fingers through his still damp hair.

 

The room was quiet except for the sounds of the rain hitting the windows and the occasional clap of thunder.

Louis lifted his head from Harrys’ tummy and propped himself up on his elbows.

Harry was reading a book now, not really paying any mind to the other boy, which gave Louis the freedom to stare at his gorgeous boyfriend without any questions being asked.

Louis hadn’t got the chance to really look at his boyfriend in a while. Sure he’d seen him during quick changes during rehearsal, but he hadn’t been able to really look.

He reached his hand up and ran his fingers down Harrys’ stomach, around his hips, and over the soft skin of his chest.

Harry had put his book down and was just watching the way Louis was admiring and exploring all the planes of his body.

When Louis realized Harry was watching him, he blushed and went to grab his hand.

When their fingers were laced together, Louis moved to straddle Harry and sit on his thighs.

He was running his nails lightly and slowly up and down Harrys’ sides making him shiver. He leant down and pressed a feather light kiss to one of Harrys’ hip bones, then the other, and then his bellybutton.

He traced the lines of Harrys’ abs with his finger and then again with his lips. When he saw Harry smiling down at him he just kissed his way up his chest to his neck.

He made a small lovebite at his collarbone and then nibbled at his sensitive spot behind his ear. Harry just sighed in contentment and wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist and pulled his chest flush against his own. 

Louis hovered his lips slightly above Harrys’ so their lips were barely touching. Harry just smiles and grabs the back of Louis’ neck to pull him into a deep and slow kiss.

Harry runs his hands up and down Louis’ bare back and then rests them on his bum giving it a slight squeeze and making Louis giggle into his mouth.

When the need for air became desperate, Louis pulled back and rested his forehead on Harrys’. They sat in silence for a few moments just looking, before a loud clap of thunder shook them out of their thoughts and made them both jump.

“Tea?” Harry asked with a breathless giggle.

Louis kissed him once and then rolled off the side of the bed dragging harry up with him.

*

When done with their tea, they were back in their warm bed tangled in each others arms. Louis’ arm was draped over Harrys’ middle and Harrys’ strong arms were wrapped around his shoulders. Louis burrowed impossibly close into Harrys’ warm chest and nosed at his neck.

It was already dark and both boys eyes were heavy lidded. There were quiet ‘I love you’s’ and soft touches before both drifted off into a heavy sleep, feeling more content than ever wrapped in their lovers arms.


End file.
